


Never too late for love

by keysburg



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure cheese, that's reader insert for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: Peter's late, but he knows how to make it up to you.





	Never too late for love

Peter was late again.

It was a common enough occurrence that you had taken to showing up fifteen minutes late yourself. You had yet to fail to arrive before him. But at most he was usually twenty or thirty minutes late. Right now he was almost an hour overdue. At this point he probably wasn't going to show up at all. So you began to plan what you might do with your evening alone while you finished your drink. Nights with Peter were… memorable, but you could entertain yourself just fine when he was off-world. 

The bar Peter had picked to meet in wasn't exactly a hive of scum and villainy, but it wasn't great either. So when a fairly well scrubbed, handsome enough fellow offered to buy you a second drink, you didn't demur. He was no Starlord, but he'd keep the _really_ creepy guys off while you decided what to do with yourself. Plus, free drink.

Mr. Handsome Enough was trying to convince you to go somewhere with him for dinner and you were laughing at his increasingly earnest attempts when you felt something like a large, angry wall behind you. Just as you registered this, an arm like a band of steel went around your waist. It pulled you back against something warm and firm that smelled of tanned bilge snipe leather, a bit of moon dust, a hint of cloves and Terran musk. Peter.

You turned your head towards him and he kissed you fiercely, bruising your lips a bit. Oh, he was _pissed_. 

You pulled away and addressed your superfluous suitor. "I appreciate the company and the offer for dinner, but it seems my date has showed up after all."

"But, but… " he sputtered, hand going to his belt, maybe for a weapon. Peter's arm dropped from you fast. He stepped between your bar stool and the man, grabbing his hand and twisting the arm behind the suitor's back. 

"Get lost, bro." Peter growled. 

You were already tipping the bartender extra. You might both end up barred from this saloon. Again. But the dude left after that, and Peter grabbed your wrist and began hauling you toward the door, apparently no longer in the mood for a drink. You went willingly, laughing a little at him, which made Peter's eyes flash and his hand close even firmer around your wrist, near bruising. If you wanted to get away you'd aim a kick right at the side of his knee, but it would be more fun to go along than to definitely get kicked out of another bar. 

He half-dragged you all the way back to the Milano. The ship was deserted and Peter finally released you in the main crew area. He caught the annoyed look on your face.

"I'm sorry--" he started.

"Not too sorry," you replied. "You really wanted an excuse to deck that guy. And get us barred from yet another place. Pretty soon we won't have anywhere to drink in this port."

"I know, and it’s my fault because I was late." He hung his head.

"You don’t need to be jealous, you know. I’ve told you, I'd let you know if it was over. That I'm pretty sure no one in this quadrant could compete with my Starlord. That I--"

You were cut off by his lips on yours, his tongue running along the inside of your bottom lip. You groaned and pulled his body against yours, his tongue further into your mouth. His hands gripped your ass as you unzipped his jacket. He shrugged it off and then ran his hands up your sides, stripping off your jacket, shirt, everything with one movement. His t-shirt came off before your lips met again. He kissed you softer this time, then leaned away from you a bit as you tried to deepen it. 

Peter was a good bit taller than you, so you let him lean back and moved your mouth along his jaw, then down his throat, planting kisses along the way and scraping your teeth against the veins on the surface of his skin. Meanwhile, your hands undid his belt buckle and zipper and you began to tug his pants to the floor. His hands did the same to yours. Before long, you broke from him so you both could kick off pants and boots and look at each other, panting softly.

"On the table again?" you asked. That was where it went down last time you had argued.

"No, I don't want to hit the vidcom again and give Denarian Dey another eyeful." You couldn't believe it, Peter was actually blushing at that one.

"Well, as long as the doors are locked and your teammates don't see, that uptight Nova Corps could use some excitement," you teased.

"Oh, the door is locked, but I think I have a better idea." 

He grabbed you and spun you against the ladder to the cockpit, pressing kisses against the back of your neck, hands firm on your hips. His erection brushed your lower back, just at the cleft of your buttocks. 

"Not the captain's chair again. I don't want to explain another broken joystick to Rocket! I got dirty looks for a week last time!" Now you blushed, picturing the raccoon giving you dirty looks, mumbling under his breath about fixing things that shouldn't get broken. You had gotten carried away, since it wasn't often Peter let you be on top. 

Peter laughed softly. "Nope. Just step up with your left foot on the first step and your right on the second. Oh, that's good, now lean forward a little."

You were getting now and put your hands on the ladder as you leaned forward, and pushed your ass out a bit. The offset steps of the ladder parted your legs, giving you just enough height. Peter's right arm wrapped around you, fingertips going straight to stroke you lightly. You felt him adjust a little, his cock brushing right at your opening, but nothing else.

"C'mon Peter!" you begged. The fingers of his right hand continued to tease you, too soft. He laughed that low laugh again, his lips brushing your ear. 

"You know what I want to hear, sweetheart."

You moaned, holding out as long as you could, the soft brushes driving you mad. 

Then you couldn’t take it any longer. "Fuck me, Starlord!" 

On the table it had been fast and hard, but now Peter took the cue from your delay and pushed into you slowly. Your breath caught as you savored it. Then he was in all the way, pelvis hard against your soft behind, his left hand coming up to squeeze the curve of your hip. Then you started to rock your hips forward and back, ladder gripped for leverage, still leaning forward with your upper body. The fingers on your clit continued to stroke you, pressure gradually increasing. As your hips started to move faster, his left hand drifted up and pinched your nipple, sending you over the edge. Your hips bucked, and you dragged him with you. 

Your legs ached from the offset position as he slid out of you. You stepped back down to the crew level, stumbling a little. Still behind you, his arms wrapped around you and pulled you against his chest as his head bent down to kiss your neck.

"Wow," you panted, a little dizzy. 

"Yeah. I'm glad you always let me make it up to you when I'm late."


End file.
